


Atonement

by Aaronlisa



Series: Whedonverse Drabbles [2]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Echo and Adelle interacting during "Epitaph Two: The Return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to Joss Whedon and company. 
> 
> Prompts: Written for round one at the now defunct drabbles20in20 for the five author's choice drabbles.

Adelle holds her close before letting go and then leaving Echo to her fate. Echo's not sure how Adelle has come to mean so much to her. There had been a time when they had been enemies and Echo was certain the best solution lay in Adelle's death. Now she knows that Adelle has paid the price for her sins over and over again. The older woman has atoned and Echo is envious of that because she knows she'll never get the chance to atone for her own. Nor will Echo ever find the same peace that Adelle has found.


End file.
